<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bikes and bullshit by Serpent_Fangs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737465">Bikes and bullshit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs'>Serpent_Fangs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super duper party people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, First Kisses, Fluff, It's very sexy, Korra can't stop drooling over this woman, and you know she wears the full leathers when she does it, honestly neither can I, kuvira drives a motorcycle, no angst but opal and baatar have a minor argument, she drives a motorcycle, yes you heard me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time Korra and Kuvira meet after Su's anniversary party and the entire Beifong family (plus Bolin) is trying to set them up and ship them so hard</p><p>OR Korra and Kuvira spend some time together and then have to go to the shops together for milk, by themselves, just the two of them, on a motorbike, with Kuvira wearing bike leathers, you know where this is going....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Super duper party people [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bikes and bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've surprised myself and managed to give you another installment of the prequel series between taking exams and revising for them. Probably won't get another part until next Wednesday though as I have at least 3 exams a day, every day until then! Oh the joys of learning...</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You camping piece of shit! Get off the health pack you asshole!”</p><p>Baatar Jr grunted in frustration as his character died and Kuvira laughed before taking out the final member of the enemy team.</p><p>“Dude you sacrificed me!” He cried and he shoved his sister playfully.</p><p>“What?! I knew I could get him if he went after you into the building site!” Kuvira retorted, shoving him back and her brother grumbled half-heartedly.</p><p>“I think we should do 1v1. Then I’d show you who’s better.” Baatar said, challengingly and he puffed out his chest with pride, knowing full well that his experience would carry him through to victory against his sister.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” She questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Bring it on junior.”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“OH FOR FUCKS SAKES!” Baatar yelled, almost hurling his controller through the screen in rage, all whilst Kuvira laughed her ass off as once again the screen announced her victory.</p><p>“Baatar Junior Beifong that is not language we tolerate in this household!”</p><p>Both of them looked up towards Kuvira’s door in confusion. Stood in the doorway was none other than Opal, grinning at them who they both raised an eyebrow at.</p><p>“Opal? What are you doing here?” Baatar asked genuinely and his sister rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Hello to you too, we came over with Bolin so I could tell Ma that he’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Fucking finally.” Kuvira muttered but the younger girl ignored her and turned to her brother.</p><p>“You know Bo don’t you Baatar?”</p><p>The boy blushed at the memories he had shared with the other boy and mumbled to himself whilst shrugging awkwardly at his sister.</p><p>“Wait you said <strong>we</strong>…who’s <strong>we</strong>?”</p><p>Opal smiled innocently when she looked at Kuvira before she answered.</p><p>“Oh, didn’t I mention that I came with Korra? Silly me, I must’ve forgotten! In fact she’s downstairs now!”</p><p>Kuvira’s eyes went wide and she stood up quickly and turned off her TV before grabbing Baatar by the arm and dragging him to her door.</p><p>“Out! Both of you get out! I have to get dressed!” She ordered before shutting the door promptly in their faces.</p><p>Kuvira looked back at her messy room with clothes strewn across the floor and immediately started looking for something, that wasn’t dirty, to wear. She really regretted playing video games in her pyjamas because for all she knew by the time she looked even vaguely appropriate, Korra would be gone.</p><p>“Wait a minute why do I care?” She murmured to herself.</p><p>
  <em>She’s just a girl Kuvira, pull yourself together. Why do you care about what you’re wearing? That’s never bothered you before. But you’ve never met anyone like Korra before either. Oh god you’re doing an Opal…changing your clothes to impress someone. It’s stupid. You’re stupid. Yeah stupidly in lo-WOAH STOP IT RIGHT THERE! WE DO NOT USE THE ‘L’ WORD! NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL! You’ve met her once Godamnit! Calm down, just put some sweatpants on and change your t-shirt to one that doesn’t have a pizza stain on it and you’re golden. You’ve already got a bra on so that’s one less thing to worry about.  Maybe also put some deodorant on too. Also you should probably open your bedroom window because it smells like sweat and takeaway in here. </em>
</p><p>Dragging herself from her thoughts, Kuvira very quickly pulled on a pair of black sweatpants that were (miraculously) clean and grabbed a white t-shirt from her dresser before making a mental note to do her laundry. She’d been in her parents house for three days and she’d already reverted to living like the slobby teenager she used to be.</p><p>Before she could dwell on the state of her bedroom she dashed into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.</p><p>Face washed? Check.</p><p>Hair, brushed and tied into braid? Check.</p><p>Teeth cleaned? Check.</p><p>Deciding she looked presentable she quickly opened the door to her room, seeing Opal and Baatar still stood there but this time on their phones, waiting for her to emerge.</p><p>“What are you two still doing here?”</p><p>They both looked up and Opal gave the girl a once over and then folded her arms.</p><p>“Is that seriously what you’re wearing? It’s a bit too casual don’t you think?”</p><p>“What she’s trying to say is you look like a yobbo.” Baatar interjected and Kuvira looked at the two of them with confusion and then folded her own arms.</p><p>“Too casual for what? I’m just going downstairs to…get a bowl of cereal? Yeah, I’m going to get a bowl of cereal!”</p><p>Opal pinched the bridge of her nose in disappointment as Kuvira pushed past the two of them and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen where they could hear Korra and Bolin chatting to Suyin.</p><p>“She’s so hopeless.” Opal muttered with a slight frown and Baatar nudged her in the ribs.</p><p>“Be nice, you know how hard relationships have been for her and maybe this is a good thing, I can’t remember the last time I saw her this <em>keen</em> to impress someone, or to talk to someone that isn’t in the family!”</p><p>“I know. I just…wish she’d talk to <em>me</em> more. It’s like she forgets that she’s still my sister and not just yours or Wing or Wei’s!” Opal exclaimed and Baatar Jr sighed.</p><p>“Well maybe if you’d treated her like a sister when you two were younger then she’d treat you like one now.” He grumbled and Opal scowled.</p><p>“That’s not fair! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me when we were growing up? I just wanted a sister who was girly and who’d take me shopping with her, someone I could have a girl’s night in with! It was so hard to have a sister who didn’t want to do that with you!” Opal said, irritatedly and Baatar Jr, who wasn’t usually prone to anger, snapped.</p><p>“You’re right Opal I don’t know how hard it was! But I do know that it was a whole lot easier than being a little girl like her! Do you know why her parents gave her up for adoption?”</p><p>Before Opal could answer her older brother cut her off.</p><p>“They got rid of her because they said she wasn’t ‘pure’, that the devil had corrupted her! They said they couldn’t have a child that their God clearly didn’t want them to have! Do you have any idea how much that hurt her when Mom eventually told her? She got given up by her mother because they didn’t like something she had no control over, and you have the audacity to tell me that you had it rough and that you had it hard?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Baatar okay? I’d never thought about it like that! But would it have killed her to spend a little time with me?” She retorted and whilst they were both quite irate they knew to keep their voices down for fear of being heard.</p><p>“Opal, she didn’t spend any time with you because she couldn’t stand being around girls her age. She was <em>so </em>jealous of other girls, she was so jealous that you and your friends could go to the pool and know which changing room you were supposed to go into! She was jealous of the fact that you could all go shopping for things like underwear together and you could go to the beach in tiny bikinis. These little things that you wouldn’t think twice about are so hard for her if not impossible without people asking questions and making her uncomfortable.”</p><p>“She was jealous?” Opal asked genuinely, a feeling of guilt overwhelming her.</p><p>“Yes! She was incredibly jealous! I can’t count the number of times she told me that she wished she could hang out with you or that she wanted to go out and do something with you. She wanted a sister too, it wasn’t just you that wanted that Opal.”</p><p>The younger girl went quiet as she realised what a fool she’d been.</p><p>“I need to do something…come with me to the kitchen? I could use some backup in case anyone starts asking questions or getting weird about it.” She asked meekly and her brother smiled before hugging her and apologising for getting angry. After that they headed down to the kitchen to see Kuvira talking to Korra and Bolin talking to Su.</p><p>Kuvira was smiling at the tanned girl and Opal found herself grinning at the sight of her sister socialising with the Inuit girl. In a way she’d been right, Kuvira really was hopeless as she stood there awkwardly with a smile on her face, nodding at almost everything Korra said.</p><p>Then her mother noticed her daughter and son’s arrival and ushered them both over to where her and Bolin were chatting whilst leant against the kitchen island.</p><p>“Opal! Baatar! Bolin and I have been thinking and I’m going to conveniently ‘run out’ of something that I need ‘desperately’ in a moment and we’re going to send Korra and Kuvira off together to get whatever it is we need.” Suyin said and Bolin grinned with pride.</p><p>“A brilliant idea if I do say so myself! Buuut we haven’t decided what it is that we need soooo….any thoughts?” The green-eyed boy beamed and Suyin looked at him like a proud mother.</p><p>“This is ridiculous, neither of them will believe it. They’re not stupid.” Baatar Jr said with a roll of his eyes and he went to the fridge to get some milk so he could make himself a coffee.</p><p>“Seriously? We’ve run out of milk? Again? Who keeps drinking it all?!” Baatar exclaimed in frustration and Bolin, Suyin and Opal all looked at each other with wide eyes. This was perfect.</p><p>“I finished it when I had my cereal.” Kuvira said, looking away from Korra briefly to answer his question before immediately turning her attention back to the shorter girl.</p><p>“Wait you were serious about that? I thought that was just an excuse?!”</p><p>“What? No! I’ve had two bowls since I’ve been downstairs and I would’ve had a third but, like you said, we ran out of milk.” Kuvira answered.</p><p>“Hey why don’t you and Korra go and get some from the supermarket?” Su suggested with a smile and Korra smiled at the older woman.</p><p>“I’d be happy to go Mrs Beifong!” She offered and she grabbed Kuvira’s hand before leading her out to the front door.</p><p>“Wait, I need to get Opal’s car keys, unless you wanna take the bike?” Kuvira offered, trying to ignore how hard her heart was thumping against her chest because Korra was still holding her hand and wow her fingers were strong and warm. She saw the girls eyes go wide and she could’ve sworn she saw a slight blush creep across the tanned girls cheeks.</p><p>“You drive a bike? Like a motorbike?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a Kawasaki Ninja 1000SX and there’s space for 2. I used to have the Ninja H2R but I may have crashed it…but it totally wasn’t my fault and I promise I’m a sensible driver!” Kuvira said, almost spluttering the last part to reassure Korra.</p><p>“Oh god, how did you crash it? Or do I not want to know?” Korra said with a slight laugh and Kuvira smiled at her.</p><p>“No, like I said it wasn’t my fault, I pulled out at a junction and I got hit by a getaway car being chased by the cops. Well actually the getaway car hit the car in front of me which I then crashed into as it got pushed towards me so yeah, I was fine, a few cuts and bruises but nothing major.”</p><p>Korra nodded and squeezed Kuvira’s hand slightly as she grinned at the older girl.</p><p>“I would totally love to take the bike.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh Raava she’s so perfect. The other girls always hated the bike and she doesn’t. She actually wants to get on the bike <strong>with you</strong> and she trusts your driving. You should probably say something because you’re just staring at her. </em>
</p><p>“I’ll-uh…keys!” She stuttered before running back into the kitchen where Suyin, Opal, Bolin and Baatar were still talking.</p><p>“Mom I need your wallet.” She said and Suyin plucked it off of one of the counters and handed it to her daughter who was bouncing on the spot like she was on a pogo stick.</p><p>“Do you need some car keys love?” The older woman asked and Kuvira shook her head.</p><p>“Thanks but we’re uh, taking the bike.”</p><p>She was met with wide eyes and shocked faces from everyone except Bolin who hadn’t a clue what the significance of the motorbike was.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Baatar whisper yelled and she nodded frantically.</p><p>“Ok so on a scale from one to ten how big is the crush you have on her now?” Opal teased and the raven-haired girl rolled her eye.</p><p>“Oh and Kuvira before you go…I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping…with me?” Opal asked and Baatar smiled kindly at his sister.</p><p>You could see the slight nervousness appear in Kuvira’s eyes at the idea of going shopping for girly things and Opal realised this so she quickly added to her offer.</p><p>“I was thinking you could help me pick out some trainers or sneakers for when I’m at the gym? You do lots of sport so I presumed you’d know what kind were best.” She continued and the raven-haired girl’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>“I’d love to Opal, that’d be really cool. Bring me your budget and I’ll take you to the right store and we can try some out!” She said enthusiastically and Opal grinned in surprise.</p><p>“Really? Ok awesome! Go and get the milk and I’ll think about how much I wanna spend on them!” She said and her sister nodded with a smile before dashing back into the hallway where Kora was, keys and wallet in hand.</p><p>“So usually I’d wear bike leathers and I do have a spare pair you could wear if you want to but uh it’s up to you!” Kuvira said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck and her heart skipped a beat when Korra noticeably blushed.</p><p>“You…y-you wear bike leathers?” The shorter girl stammered and she nodded in response, watching as the light pink blush on Korra’s face turned into a deep scarlet, spanning not just her cheeks but her entire face but the blue-eyed girl snapped out of to respond.</p><p>“I’m happy to wear my own clothes but if you want to wear your usual…<em>gear</em>…then don’t let me stop you. But I’d like a helmet if you have one? Gotta protect the ol’ noggin!” Korra said tapping herself on the head and she kicked herself mentally for being so weird.</p><p>“Yeah I’ve got several helmets, I’ll just go and get changed. I won’t be long.”</p><p>Kuvira kept her word and within a few minutes arrived back in the hallway. Now Korra was aware that she thought Kuvira was insanely attractive and had an abundance of sex appeal and muscles but what Korra didn’t know was that Kuvira in motorbike leathers would make her want to get on her knees and offer her soul to the woman.</p><p>The tight leather with white and green accents that clung to her muscular arms in the best way possible made the blue-eyed girl start physically drooling and she quickly had to close her mouth and wipe the corner of it, hoping that Kuvira hadn’t noticed.</p><p>“Let’s gay-GO, let’s go!” Korra squeaked and Kuvira felt a little smug at the reaction the girl had given her. She’d inwardly hoped that it would provoke a rise out of her but she hadn’t expected it to be this good.</p><p>“Can you two please hurry up and leave?! I really want some coffee and you know I don’t drink it black!” Baatar shouted from the kitchen and Kuvira handed Korra a baby blue helmet whilst she put on her own black and green one.</p><p>“Baatar, hush! They’re bonding!” Came Suyin’s voice and with that they walked out of the front door of the Beifong house and towards the garage where Kuvira was currently keeping her bike.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Ok Korra, you can do this. Don’t freak out. It’s no big deal. You just have your chest pressed against the back of a gorgeous and stupidly attractive woman that you’ve only met twice but are totally in love with already. See? It’s no big deal! And the fact that you have your arms wrapped around her stomach is purely for safety purposes and totally not because she’s super hot and you wanted to get closer to her. Nope. Not at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok so maybe that last part’s not true but whatever. It’s no big deal. She probably doesn’t even like girls or you, for that matter. </em>
</p><p>The motorcycle slowed and Kuvira pulled it into a parking space outside the front of the shop before switching off the ignition and silencing the rumbling engine of the bike. The green-eyed girl took off her helmet and shook her head, freeing her braid so Korra took off hers and did the same but when Kuvira hopped off the bike she looked at Korra and jerked her thumb in the shops direction, gesturing to it.</p><p>“I’ll just go and grab the milk. I won’t be long!” She said and Korra smiled and nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She had several missed texts from Bo and Opal so she decided to read them whilst the other girl was in the shop.</p><p>They consisted of Bolin asking her how it was going and if she’d snogged Kuvira yet (which she hadn’t). She rolled her eyes and realised she regretted telling him that she found the other girl attractive. The ones from Opal where pretty much the same although they were more encouraging and told her to ‘just go for it’ and that she ‘wouldn’t know if she never tried’ but Korra was sceptical about the idea.</p><p>But then she heard the shop door opening and Kuvira was jogging back to the motorbike with two cartons of milk in her hands. It was like she was running in slow motion with the sun shining on her perfect face, that chiselled jaw, those high cheek bones and deep emerald eyes. Her lips looked so soft and so did her hair, Korra could just imagine tangling her fingers in it, pulling the long braid towards her until Kuvira pressed their bodies together.</p><p>When the woman actually reached her she opened the backpack that she’d given Korra to carry at the beginning of the ride and placed both milk cartons in there as well as Su’s wallet.</p><p>Korra hadn’t stopped staring at Kuvira’s face so the taller woman stopped and waved her hand in front of the tanned girl’s face.</p><p>“Earth to Korra Kunuk, you good?”</p><p>
  <em>Oh spirits she said my name again. That voice. I can’t do this anymore. I have to take Opal’s advice and ‘just go for it’. </em>
</p><p>Her mind was made up and she got off of the motorcycle so she was stood in front of the other woman. With a deep breath she placed her hands on her pale cheeks and leant up, pressing their lips together.</p><p>Kuvira immediately returned the kiss and put her hands on Korra’s waist, holding them both there until their lungs began to burn for air. When they pulled away they just stared at each other for a few seconds before they both started to speak at the same time.</p><p>“So we should g-“</p><p>“Baatar’s waiting for his cof-“</p><p>They both laughed and settled into a comfortable silence as Korra put the backpack on and they both slid their helmets on before getting back onto the bike and starting the journey back.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>“They’ve been gone for a suspiciously long time. Ten dollars says they’re making out.” Baatar Jr said with a snort from his place on the couch and Opal and Bolin looked at them with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“Fifteen dollars says one of them comes back with a hickey.” Suyin added and they all stared at her in horror.</p><p>“Ma!” Opal cried and Su looked at them in surprise.</p><p>“Aren’t we betting on how far they went?” She asked and the others just cracked up at the woman’s antics.</p><p>“I may not be a gambling man but I’d love to know what we’re betting on.” Baatar Sr said as he entered the living room and they all smiled at him.</p><p>“We’re arguing about how far Korra and Kuvira have gone whilst they went out to get milk.” Opal explained and he gave a thoughtful ‘hmm’ before stroking his chin in thought.</p><p>“I bet Twenty dollars that they just got the milk with no shenanigans. Neither of them have the balls…well actually Ku-“</p><p>“Shh! I just heard the front door go!” Suyin said, silencing her husband as she held a single finger in the air. They heard two voices and recognised them immediately as Korra and Kuvira so they all listened quietly to the two chatting until they heard Kuvira shout.</p><p>“HEY DICKHEAD! I’VE GOT YOUR MILK! I’VE PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU.”</p><p>“THANKS DICKSTAIN!” Baatar Jr yelled back and everyone in the room winced at the volume of his voice but they were quick to listen back to what Korra and Kuvira were doing.</p><p>They heard feet scamper up the stairs and they all looked at each other in surprise.</p><p>“PUT A SOCK ON THE DOOR DICKSTAIN!” Baatar Jr yelled but he went unheard by the two girls.</p><p>“Honestly you two with your foul mouths!” Suyin chided and the younger Baatar shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>It had been 5 days since Korra had kissed Kuvira and she hadn’t heard a word from her since. When they’d got back to the house they’d both chatted and then played video games for several hours before Opal, Bolin and her all left for home. That was the last she’d seen of the raven-haired girl and it was fair to say she was disappointed but understood. She’d pushed the boundaries with Kuvira and whilst, in the moment, the other girl had seemed keen to reciprocate her actions she had clearly now decided that she wasn’t interested in her.</p><p>It wasn’t until late into one afternoon when Korra was busy painting to distract herself from her disappointment that her phone buzzed and she heard the text tone that she’d set for Kuvira. She grabbed her phone eagerly (a bit too eagerly) and her heart sank when she read the message.</p><p>
  <strong>[3:12 PM] We need to talk.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!<br/>As always feel free to leave kudos, comments or feedback. All are appreciated! </p><p>Until next time my cinnamon buns!<br/>uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>